Dis moi Lucy
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens ? Tu te rappelles de Poudlard ? C'était il y a longtemps déjà. Nous étions jeunes, la tête pleine d'idéaux et l'âme déjà fatiguée par la vie. C'était il y a longtemps et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas totalement derrière nous. On ne se défait jamais totalement du passé.. On apprend juste à vivre avec. Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens ? Tu te ra
1. Sous la frondaison d'un chêne

7 juillet 2030

Ma petite Lucy aux yeux gris

Je sais que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles mais je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui mes doigts courent sur cette lettre que tu tiens sans doute maintenant entre tes mains.

Combien de temps, depuis que tu as quitté Poudlard, s'est écoulé ? Combien de jours sont passés depuis que tu es partie de chez toi sans te retourner ? Cela fait des mois déjà, des années mêmes. Trois ans jour pour jour que tu es parti enfin vivre ta vie. Je ne sais pas où tu es maintenant. Ma chouette te trouvera j'en suis certain. Et puis, peu importe si cette lettre ne t'arrive jamais, j'ai besoin de l'écrire. Ce besoin viscéral qui m'étreint et me fait me demander comment tu vas et si tu te souviens encore de moi, de nous.

Je suis repassé au Terrier tu sais. Tout le monde y était, sauf toi. **S** ans toi tout paraissait moins joyeux chez papi et mamie Weasley. **O** je sais bien que ça fait grandiloquent, mais bon tu as toujours été ma cousine ma préférée. **L** e vieux chêne m'attendait, nous attendait comme autrefois, mais tu n'étais pas là. **E** t sous l'arbre il y a encore la balançoire, tu t'en souviens de cette balançoire que nous avait fait papi Arthur ? **I** l y a longtemps déjà, on se balançait dessus en rêvant du monde. **L** à-bas il y a encore notre enfance qui vit sous un vieil arbre.  
C'était il y a si longtemps. Avant que tu ne me rejoignes à Poudlard.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens ? Tu te rappelles de ta première année?

Je me souviens encore de ta rentrée. Tu paraissais si fragile au milieu de tous ces visages inconnus. Comme à ton habitude tes grands yeux gris glissaient sur les gens pour se fixer sur un point quelconque de l'horizon. Tu regardais avec ton petit sourire le plafond étoilé.  
Les noms résonnaient dans la grande salle, les élèves défilaient sous le choixpeaux et toi tu contemplais la voute étoilée.  
Petit à petit le vide se creusa autour de toi pendant que tes condisciples rejoignaient leur maison mais tu ne t'en souciais guère. Tes yeux gris passaient sur les visages sans les voir. Les gens eux non plus ne prêtaient pas attention à toi. Avec tes cheveux roux ils savaient déjà ton nom.  
Weasley. Enfin c'était ton tour. Serdaigle.  
Je crois bien que j'ai étais le seul à applaudir sincèrement quand le nom de ta maison a résonné. Je voyais bien les regards curieux des élèves. Après tout tu étais la petite dernière de la portée. Ils se demandaient à quel autre Weasley tu allais ressembler.

Quand tu m'as rejoint à la table et t'es assise à côté de moi je me suis enfin senti complet. Tu m'avais tellement manqué pendant ces deux ans que j'ai passé loin de toi. Poudlard avec toi serait différent je n'en doutai pas.  
Nos cousins ne devaient pas être surpris que tu me rejoignes. Tu leur as toujours semblée si étrange. Pour eux je crois bien que tu étais une deuxième Luna. Mais je m'en moquais et toi aussi. Serdaigle c'était ta maison, notre maison. Ils ne nous avaient jamais compris. Alors que toi et moi si.  
Nous étions le soleil et la lune. Deux être si dissemblables qu'ils en étaient indissociables.

Avec tes yeux gris, ton aura évanescente et le petit sourire qui ornait ton visage tu à toujours été la lune. Et ce n'est pas ta longue chevelure rousse qui y changeait quelque chose. Pour moi tu étais la lune rousse, celle qui éclaire le ciel de sa clarté mystérieuse. Tu illuminais mon ciel obscur de ta clarté douçâtre. Tu as toujours été si calme. Tu ne bousculais pas le monde comme nous tous. Non tu attendais, en te saisissant de ce qu'il avait à offrir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attendais de lui, mais tu restais là fixée au bord du monde à le regarder avec tes grands yeux translucides.  
Les gens prenaient ton attitude pour une énième excentricité de la benjamine des Weasley.

Mais moi je savais, je comprenais que c'était ta curiosité, peut-être même ta sagesse qui te faisait regarder le monde sans le toucher là où nous voulions imposer notre trace. Ton arrivée à Serdaigle m'a conforté dans cette idée, tu as toujours été si originale, si créative. Mais personne ne te comprenait. Pourtant s'ils avaient prêté attention à tes attitudes ils auraient vu, vu combien tes poèmes sont beaux, vu comme tu arrives si bien à capter l'essence de notre monde.

A tes côtés j'ai pris gout à la contemplation du monde. Je n'arrivais certes pas à cesser toute activité pendant des heures comme toi. Mais ma morgue, mes sarcasmes signe de mon mal-être avaient presque disparus en un an passé avec toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué tu sais. Notre amitié a toujours été une chose à laquelle je tenais énormément. Je sais bien que les gens n'ont jamais compris notre amitié si improbable.  
Nous étions tellement différents et pourtant.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de ta première année ?

Comme moi, et Rose avant nous, tu avais été envoyé à Serdaigle. Tu avais deux ans de moins que moi et tu te lançais à corps perdu dans l'étude de la magie à en oublier un peu ta vie. Tu n'étais pas comme Rose qui adorait apprendre et rendait fière sa mère de par son travail acharné. Non toi tu te perdais dans les livres avec le désir d'oublier qui tu étais.  
J'avais deux ans de plus et je croquai la vie à pleines dents. Du moins je mordais dans un fruit qui me laissait un gout acide sur les lèvres. J'étais sûr de moi, peut-être même suffisant. J'étais fière de mes connaissances et me reposais sur mes acquis.  
Nous étions si jeunes.  
J'y repense aujourd'hui avec une nostalgie teintée d'amertume. Tout ce temps perdu à se construire, à se relever. Pourtant nous étions tellement heureux enfants.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de la balançoire ?

C'est là que notre amitié improbable est née. Sous un vieux chêne aux branches tombantes. Sur une vieille buche pendue à un arbre.  
Papi Arthur nous avait fait cette balançoire pour qu'on s'amuse loin des grands, loin des étranges comme on les surnommait. En fait, je crois bien que c'était nous les étranges.

Toi avec tes immenses yeux translucides qui glissaient sur tout sans se fixer sur quelque chose et moi avec ma morgue d'enfant perdu.  
On aimait trop le calme. Et leurs éclats de rire qui résonnaient au loin près de la maison nous agaçaient tout autant qu'ils nous mettaient mal à l'aise.  
Alors on s'était isolé. Là-bas sous le grand chêne je me balançai pendant que tu ne faisais rien si ce n'est promener ton regard sur le monde.

Cela fait longtemps et pourtant rien n'avait changé lors de ta rentrée à Poudlard. Tu étais encore l'étrange Weasley. Celle avec les yeux qui lui mangeaient le visage et un sourire mystérieux flottant sur les lèvres. Mais je n'en avais cure. Pour moi tu n'étais que Lucy, ma si mystérieuse Lucy.  
Mes amis pouvaient se récrier lorsqu'ils me voyaient avec toi. Ils pouvaient me sortir tous les arguments qu'ils voulaient pour mettre un terme à une relation qui nuirait à ma réputation. Je m'en moquais. J'avais treize ans et avec toi c'était comme si j'en avais à nouveau huit. J'avais besoin de toi pour trouver mon équilibre. Pour arrêter de me comporter comme un égoïste nombriliste, autour de qui une cour sans cervelle gravitait.

Tu étais la lune, j'étais le soleil et sans toi mon monde n'as pas la même lumière.

Ton cousin, Louis Weasley


	2. Les ailes noires des corbeaux

20 septembre 2031

Ma petite Lucy aux cheveux noirs

Lucy. Un an. Un an déjà. Un an est passé. L'attente me mine tu sais. J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles. Es ce qu'au moins tu vas bien ?  
Cela fait un an depuis ma première lettre. Une lettre restée sans réponse depuis trop longtemps déjà.  
Je sais que tu as besoin de couper le cordon. Que tu as besoin de t'éloigner de cette famille qui t'étouffe. Notre famille si unie, si soudée, si parfaite, ne t'as jamais comprise.  
Tu as toujours été Lucy aux yeux gris, Lucy la rêveuse, Lucy l'étrange. Toi tes cheveux noirs et tes yeux gris qui restaient désespérément fixés sur l'horizon. Tu n'étais qu'une ombre parmi tous ces visages si souriants, parmi ces têtes tellement rousses. Une ombre que personne n'appréhendait. Tu as toujours été si différente de nos cousins et cousines. Personne ne te comprenait sauf moi.

Pourquoi voulais-tu être si différente ? Pourquoi hein Lucy ? Alors que tout le monde enviait la famille Weasley tu la rejetais. Personne ne comprenait, ne voulait comprendre. J'ai toujours été là Lucy. On s'est toujours bien entendu. Tu te rappelles de quand on imaginait notre vie, notre monde sous notre vieux chêne loin des grands qui jouaient et criaient ? C'était il y a trop longtemps. Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu plus confiée à moi ?

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens ? Tu te rappelles de ta deuxième année à Poudlard ?

Tu avais attaqué ta deuxième année comme ta première. Tu te fondais dans le paysage et ne parlais à personne. Tu avais toujours été un peu sauvage. Tu te mettais à l'écart quand ce n'était pas les autres qui te rejetaient. Tu n'étais qu'une ombre qui hantait les couloirs de Poudlard. Pourquoi Lucy faisait tu cela ? Pourquoi petit à petit ternissais tu sous l'assaut des murmures et remarques ?

En grandissant tu avais commencé à faire attention à ce que disaient les gens sur toi. Tu n'aurais pas dû.  
Tu as toujours été si belle Lucy. D'une beauté évanescente, sauvage, mystérieuse. Mais toujours si belle. Et pourtant petit à petit je te voyais te fissurer. Je m'en voulais de ne pas arriver à te sauver de toi, des gens, de notre famille.

Tu as toujours aimé écouter le bruit des vagues et regarder le monde.  
« Elle était étrange Lucy à contempler le monde sans jamais vraiment y prendre part. » Cette phrase qui était dite autrefois avec amusement était devenue un reproche dans la bouche des adultes. Ce qui avait toujours été une évidence sonnait maintenant comme une tare dans la bouche des autres élèves.  
Notre famille ne niait plus cette différence qui ne semblait pas vouloir passer avec l'âge. Avant les gens se disaient que ça te passerait. Que tu étais la petite dernière. Que tu cherchais ta place parmi ces personnalités affirmées. Mais maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus nier l'évidence. Tu n'étais pas flamboyante, brillante, marrante, sure de toi comme tes cousins et cousines.  
Non tu étais : « différente, étrange, bizarre ». Combien de fois ai-je entendu nos cousins répéter ces qualificatifs en parlant de toi ?  
Peut-être racontaient-ils dans leurs lettres adressées à leurs parents tes dernières bizarreries ? On n'avait jamais pu avoir de secret dans cette famille. Tout se disait. Tout se savait. Je sais bien que je faisais pareil.  
Je racontais à ma mère les bêtises des uns et les réussites des autres mais jamais je ne parlais de toi. Je ne voulais pas te causer plus de tort que celui occasionné par mon silence.  
Je m'étais promis de te protéger et pourtant je t'ai laissé seule face à tes démons. Avec ces ombres qui sifflaient sur ton passage tout leur fiel et leur incompréhension face à ta différence.

A force d'écouter le vent et ces sifflements tu avais commencé à te fondre dans le paysage pour te faire oublier. Pourquoi Lucy ?  
Je t'ai vu te faner petit à petit. L'année passait doucement et toi tu disparaissais dans l'oubli cruel de toute une génération.  
J'ai vu ton sourire disparaitre de ton beau visage. J'ai vu tes cheveux longs se raccourcir à chacun de tes coups de ciseau maladroit. Tes yeux gris se ternissaient et ne regardaient plus le monde comme autrefois. Et même si tu continuais à fixer l'horizon tu en étais venu à vouloir l'abimer sous tes regards scrutateurs. Tes regards n'avaient plus le gout des caresses. Et si tu continuais à ne pas voir les visages c'étaient par ce que tu craignais les sourires moqueurs que tu devinais maintenant dessus.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de tes cheveux roux ?

C'était il y a longtemps. Chaque jour tu n'en pouvais plus. A chaque nouveau mal-être qui te poinçonnait le cœur tu coupais un peu plus ta belle chevelure de feu. Un coup de ciseau maladroit chaque fois plus haut dans ta crinière. Mais un jour tu avais décidé d'arrêter de te faire du mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as sauvé de cet abime de destruction. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'espère que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose.  
En tout cas un jour tu as enfin décidé d'accepter qui tu étais. Tu avais été si forte. Tu étais redevenu ma petite Lucy aux yeux gris qui regardait à nouveau le monde sans se soucier des autres.

Un matin en me levant je t'avais ainsi vu près du lac. Assise sur la berge les genoux contre ta poitrine, tu regardais le ciel se mirer dans le lac. A ce moment j'ai eu envie de te rejoindre, mais je n'ai pas osé. Je ne voulais pas briser ta nouvelle bulle, je me doutais qu'elle était encore fragile, en construction. Et je craignais de la voir s'évaporer si je te rejoignais.  
En y regardant de plus près j'ai vu des ciseaux à côté de toi et ta baguette. J'ai eu peur. Peur que tu d'adonnes encore à ton rituel macabre. Peur que tu continues à te couper les cheveux à défaut d'effilocher ton âme. Soudain tu t'es levée, as jeté les ciseaux dans le lac. Tu t'es retournée vers le château et j'ai vu un sourire se dessiner sur ton visage. Ils m'avaient tellement manqué tes sourires mutins tu sais ? Et là dans un geste remarquablement fluide tu as pointé ta baguette sur toi.  
Depuis combien de temps t'entrainais-tu sur ce sort Lucy ? Combien de recherche a tu faites pour arriver à cela ? Je n'ai jamais su. J'ai eu vraiment peur tu sais. Peur que tu commettes l'irréparable. Peur qu'on t'ait trop poussé à bout.  
Mais non heureusement tu as juste pointé ta baguette sur tes cheveux roux de longueurs inégales.  
Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer, avant que soulagé je prenne une immense bouffée d'air.  
J'ai vu tes cheveux roux devenir noir. En une demi-seconde tu avais gommé le trait physique tellement caractéristique des Weasley.  
Je te voyais au loin avec tes cheveux noirs maintenant de même longueur et tes traits à nouveau apaisés.  
Je sentais malgré la distance que tu avais changée, que tu étais devenue un peu plus forte.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de tes cheveux noirs ?

J'avais toujours rêvé de cheveux roux quand j'étais petit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Victoire, Roxanne, Fred et moi nous étions si différents. Nous étions les seuls à ne pas être roux. Plus grand j'avais savouré cette différence alors que toi tu étais condamné à porter ta chevelure rousse comme un fardeau. Mais maintenant tout était différent tu avais les cheveux noirs et tes yeux gris scintillaient à nouveau.  
Je me souviens de ton sourire ce matin-là en réponse au mien. Tu avais passé l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Vu l'heure matinale tu ne devais pas t'attendre à trouver quelqu'un là. Quand tu m'as reconnue tu as caché ton visage dans tes cheveux noirs. Tu n'aurais pas dû tu sais. Tu n'aurais pas dû te cacher devant moi. Depuis quand étions-nous devenus des inconnus ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ? J'aurai pu t'aider. La formule je l'aurai apprise pour toi et tes cheveux aurait était noirs bien plus vite. J'étais là tu sais. Prêt à t'aider à couper le cordon.  
A défaut de t'avoir tendu la main pendant tout ce temps j'ai prononcé une seule petite phrase. Une phrase puis je suis retourné à ma contemplation de la neige. Une phrase qui a fait naitre sur ton visage ton deuxième sourire de la journée. Deux sourires, c'est plus que ce que j'avais observé en quelques mois. Et même si je ne l'ai pas vu ce sourire j'en ai senti la chaleur quand tu es venu coller ton épaule à la mienne pour regarder à travers la fenêtre les flocons tomber sur le parc.

\- « Ça te va bien cette couleur Lucy. Tes cheveux sont aussi noirs que les ailes des corbeaux que tu aimes tant regarder l'hiver dans les champs. »

Ton cousin Louis le blondinet


	3. Rêve de canopée, désir de lande

6 juillet 2032

Ma petite Lucy qui contemple le monde

Deux ans depuis ma première lettre. Cela fait deux ans jour pour jour que je reste sans réponse de toi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me réponds tu donc pas ?  
Je t'avoue que je préfère imaginer que c'est parce que tu es trop occupée. Du moins je l'espère de tout mon cœur.  
Ton silence est-il un moyen de me faire payer mes erreurs ? T'ai-je donc déplu à ce point ? Je sais bien que je suis en tort. Que j'ai ma part de responsabilité.  
Je n'ai pas répondu à tes lettres après tout. J'étais occupé moi aussi. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de te répondre. Je m'en excuse. Pardonne-moi. Je me doute qu'il est trop tard pour m'expliquer. Cela fait longtemps après tout. Mes regrets viennent sans doute trop tard.  
Je t'en supplie Lucy répond moi. Ne me laisse pas à ma peine et mes doutes. Ne m'en veut pas pour ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans. J'espère vraiment que tu me pardonneras mon geste.

Je suis désolé, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les lettres que tu m'as envoyées pendant deux ans. Tu sais ces lettres je ne les ai jamais reçues. Les chouettes et hiboux que tu m'avais envoyés n'ont jamais pu retrouver ma trace. Tes lettres elles m'attendaient sagement à la chaumière aux coquillages. Je les ai récupérées lors de mon retour en Angleterre pour quelques jours, il y a trois ans de cela.  
Je t'ai envoyé une lettre après. Puis une deuxième. Des lettres qui il est vrai, ne répondaient pas à toutes les questions qui couraient sur le parchemin bleu que tu utilisais à l'époque.

Peut-être devrais-je maintenant répondre à toutes ces questions qui s'étiraient sur le papier. A toutes ces interrogations quant à mon départ précipité en aout 2027.  
Mais tu sais ce départ c'est toi qui en est la cause. Et oui toi ma petite Lucy.  
C'était un matin, tu regardais les fleurs sans les voir. C'était l'été. Le soleil était déjà haut, mais le terrier dormait encore. Et toi tu étais dans le jardin dans ta fine chemise de nuit. Ce jour-là tu ne m'as pas vu t'épier. Tu avais les yeux fermés, tes minuscules mains effleuraient les corolles des fleurs des prés.  
Tu avais dix-huit ans. Tu venais de finir Poudlard et ne savais pas comment trouver ta place dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de toi.  
C'est en te voyant ce jour-là que j'ai réalisé. Que j'ai compris que nous n'avions encore jamais vécu notre vie. On devait partir, s'en aller loin de cette famille trop nombreuse, trop aimante, trop encombrante. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai réalisé tout ça ce matin-là.  
Mais j'ai senti au plus profond de moi que je devais partir. C'était une émotion qui m'étreignait, me prenait à la gorge. Je sentais l'urgence naitre en moi. Je devais fuir, m'en aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai transplané te laissant à ton rêve éveillé. En une journée j'ai bouclé mes bagages, envoyés les lettres.  
Je suis enfin parti. Cela faisait des mois que j'en parlais. Des mois que je disais que j'allais voyager. Mais ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Des projets qui ne se réalisaient pas.  
En te voyant les paupières closes sur tes yeux rêveurs j'ai pris peur. Je sais que ça peut paraitre stupide. Mais ça a été l'électrochoc dont j'avais besoin pour sortir de ma torpeur.  
J'ai eu peur. Peur de jamais réaliser mes rêves, de les voir disparaitre en un battement de cils comme toi ce jour-là. J'ai senti ta détresse. J'ai vu tes rêves te quitter alors je suis parti. Je t'ai abandonnée sans me retourner. J'ai été égoïste. Mais tu sais je ne le regrette pas.  
Comprend moi Lucy j'avais vingt-ans, mes rêves chevillés au corps et l'envie de m'envoler vers l'horizon. J'étais resté trop longtemps enfermé entre les murs de Poudlard, du Terrier, de la chaumière aux coquillages.

Dis-moi Lucy tu t'en souviens ? Tu te souviens de ta troisième année ?

Nous avions soif de nouveaux horizons. Mais entre les murs épais de Poudlard nous étouffions, nous crevions. Derrière les pierres couturées de cicatrices nous nous sentions enfermés. J'en faisais des cauchemars. Je rêvais de ces balafres, de ces murs épais. J'imaginais la guerre et l'horreur d'une lutte acharnée menée par une armée d'élèves à bout de souffle.

Je me flétrissais, je m'étiolais derrière les barreaux invisibles de l'école. Deux ans, il ne me restait plus que deux ans à tirer. Je n'en pouvais plus de Poudlard. J'en étais venu à détester le Terrier. La chaumière aux coquillages m'insupportait.  
En réalité je n'étais nulle part chez moi. J'étais qu'un gosse paumé qui aspirait à avoir un chez lui. Un endroit dans lequel j'aimerais revenir avec plaisir. C'est horrible cette impression, ce sentiment de ne pas avoir de chez soi.  
Rien ne m'attachait à ces lieux. Enfin si, il y avait bien une chose. Toi. Avec toi je me sentais un peu chez moi. Tu étais la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir, de croire encore à mes rêves, de me dire que bientôt je pourrai enfin faire ce que je veux.  
Il y avait toi, tes yeux gris, ton sourire à demi éclos et nos rêves.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de notre envie de croquer la vie à pleine dent ?

Nous avions soif de vengeance. Nous voulions faire payer à la guerre toute l'horreur de notre passé. Nous aspirions à montrer que la relève était de taille. Qu'en dépit du poids d'un futur qui reposait sur les épaules de toute notre génération nous étions là. Nous existions, nous vivions. Nous avions des rêves, des espoirs et des peurs. Que nous avions droit à notre place sous le soleil. Et ce malgré le poids du passé sur nos épaules.  
L'espoir de nos parents était un boulet qu'on traînait depuis notre naissance. Nous portions le nom des défunts. Fred, James, Albus, Lily. Nous avions des noms qui étaient des symboles d'amour, de réussite. Victoire, Rose, Molly. D'autres, comme nous Lucy, avaient échappés à cette marque gravée au fer blanc dans la peau. Nous étions des mémoriaux vivants. Nous étions la génération sacrifiée. Nous étions les stèles érigées à la mémoire de tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Nous voulions juste vivre. Nous réclamions le droit d'être heureux. Et non le devoir de l'être. Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir faire mieux que ceux d'avant. De devoir rendre honneur à ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour nous offrir un avenir. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'être malheureux. Notre bonheur devait couronner leur victoire.  
Nous avions soif de vengeance. On voulait croquer la vie à pleine dent. Nous ne voulions rien devoir à ceux qui avaient souffert pour nous. Nous ne leurs avions rien demandés. Ils nous infligeaient le poids de leurs actions comme un sacrifice, une récompense pour laquelle nous devions les vénérer. On passait pour des égoïstes si on leur refusait cette reconnaissance. Nous étions des ingrats si on se plaignait de notre vie, nous qui avions tout. Mais bon sang Lucy les égoïstes c'était eux. Eux avec leurs leçons de morale et leur « si vous aviez connu la guerre ». Par ce qu'on l'avait pas connu on valait moins qu'eux ? Nous n'étions pas des héros alors nous avions moins de valeur ?

J'avais soif de vengeance Lucy. J'étais habité par la rancœur et le mépris à cette époque Lucy. Je voulais leur faire payer le poids du passé sur mes épaules. Je voulais leur montrer qu'ils m'avaient détruit comme ils avaient été détruits.  
Mon enfance ils me l'avaient volée. J'étais pétri de ce ressentiment qui me bouffait, qui dévorait chaque parcelle de mon âme. J'étais las. Tellement fatigué d'être énervé. J'aurais voulu leur pardonner. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ils m'avaient tout pris avec leur course au bonheur.  
Je ne me réjouissais pas de chaque petit rien comme toi. Je n'arrivais pas à me moquer de leurs remarques acerbes. J'étais tellement dépendant affectivement d'eux que ça me donnait envie de vomir. Je n'en pouvais plus de quémander attentions et compliments.  
J'avais envie de leur montrer que je pouvais être heureux sans eux. Que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour avoir un métier. Que leur poste au ministère ils pouvaient se le garder et que ma voie je la trouverai sans eux, loin d'eux.  
Je voulais leur faire payer les meurtrissures qu'ils avaient occasionnées dans ma chair, en leur prouvant que je pouvais être mieux qu'eux.  
J'avais des rêves, des envies de liberté et tant pis pour eux s'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de cette fin après-midi dans le parc ?

Les nuages gris de l'après-midi s'étaient teintés de jaune en cette fin de soirée. Cela ressemblait à un tableau de maitre, tous ces nuages jaunes qui venaient se perdre dans un ciel turquoise. Nous avions envie de toucher le ciel, d'agripper ces nuages jaunes mousseux où on pouvait encore discerner des vestiges de gris. En les regardant on se sentait comme Icare. Prisonnier d'un rêve inaccessible. Nous étions assis dans l'herbe, nous ne faisions rien si ce n'est regarder le ciel. Par moment on jetait un coup d'œil sur le lac qui avait pris une couleur encre ou sur le vert tendre des brins d'herbes.  
Doucement la lumière du jour déclinait. Les nuages changeaient de teintes avec la baisse de luminosité. Une petite portion des cumulus avait pris une teinte orange alors que le reste avait à nouveau une teinte grise. Mais c'était un beau gris soutenu dans une mer turquoise avec quelques pointes d'orange.

C'est là que nous avions enfin dit tout haut ce dont nous rêvions tout bas. Nous voulions des vacances loin de notre famille si encombrante. Nous rêvions de destinations étrangères. Nous n'en pouvions plus du monde étriqué dans lequel nous étions enfermés. On voulait partir.  
Nous imaginions des endroits magiques aux paysages si différents des vallées pluvieuses et verdoyantes de l'Ecosse. Etendus sur le sol nous arrachions à pleine poignée l'herbe tendre en rêvassant. Nous imaginions notre premier voyage seuls une fois Poudlard fini.

Tu rêvais de la Bretagne. Là-bas de l'autre côté de la Manche, une terre de légende, remplie de fées, de korrigans et d'autres créatures te tendait les bras. Tu te voyais déjà surplombant la lande, tes yeux gris grands ouverts et tes cheveux noirs emmêlés par le vent. Tu t'imaginais tendre les bras et effleurer les nuages de tes longs doigts graciles. Tu sentais même peut être l'odeur de la bruyère et de l'ajonc qui couraient sur les Monts d'Arrée. Tu me parlais avec tant d'envie des paysages que tes yeux s'illuminaient.  
Tu voulais voir les rochers mousseux de la forêt d'Huelgoat et te mirer dans le miroir aux fées de Broceliande. Tu avais envie de verser de l'eau sur le perron de la fontaine de Barenton, de toucher les pierres dressées de Carnac et de regarder la mer battre les rochers de la pointe du Raz. Mais plus que tout tu voulais te percher sur le toit du Finistère. Tu voulais gravir le plus petit sommet de France et observer du haut de ton perchoir la lande balayée par le vent.  
Tu fermais les yeux et c'est comme si tu y étais. Seule à regarder le monde qui s'étendait à tes pieds sans te soucier du regard que les autres portaient sur toi.

Je me laissais emporter par ton enthousiasme et à mon tour j'imaginais mon premier voyage. Pour moi c'était le grand saut dans le vide. L'inconnu dans sa plus grande dimension. La forêt amazonienne. La plus grande forêt du monde.  
Je voulais voir les immenses arbres qui étendaient leurs frondaisons à l'assaut des nuées. Je me voyais traquer je ne sais quelle grenouille arboricole ou créature fantastique nichant tout en haut des immenses troncs. J'imaginais sans peine la chaleur moite et l'humidité qui devait rendre l'air vite suffocant. Je voulais remonter en pagaie l'amazone à la recherche de ces populations oubliées de tous. J'aspirais à rencontrer ces sorciers qui vivaient à l'écart de la civilisation.  
Je fermais les yeux et c'est comme si j'y étais. Au milieu de la forêt avec le monde pour moi tout seul.

En fermant les yeux Lucy je voyais notre rancœur et notre soif de vengeance envolée. Il n'y avait plus que nous, nos rêves et notre bout du monde.

Ton cousin qui explore le monde


	4. La froideur de l'hiver

28 février 2033

Ma petite Lucy et ses fantômes

Toujours pas de réponse. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as enfin laissé derrière toi toute les rancœurs du passé. Il m'en a fallu du temps tu sais pour oublier. Pour arriver à laisser derrière moi tout ça. Du temps et un séjour en Amazonie c'est ce qu'il m'a fallu pour guérir.

Tu le sais mieux que quiconque Lucy, la guerre a laissé ses marques. Même si elle est finie depuis longtemps son ombre est toujours présente.  
Une fois la bataille gagnée ils avaient cru pouvoir tourner facilement la page. On était la preuve vivante de leur erreur.  
On ne laisse jamais totalement notre passé derrière nous. Il nous suit, nous précède même parfois. C'est un poids qu'on traine toute notre vie. Un boulet accroché à nos chevilles. Nos parents avaient cru l'espace d'un instant que ça serait facile de s'en détacher. Ils se sont trompés et on en fait les frais.

Tu sais Lucy, cette victoire m'a toujours laissé un gout de cendres dans la bouche. Tous ces non-dits, ces cadavres dans les placards, tous ces noms qui courent sur les tombes m'oppressent depuis toujours. Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre j'ai ouvert les yeux sur les ombres qui dansent derrière chaque membre de notre famille.  
J'ai pensé un temps m'en défaire. Mais moi aussi je n'avais pas retenu la leçon. Il n'y a rien à faire, on ne se défait pas de son passé. On apprend juste à vivre avec, à avancer, à s'en détacher autant qu'on peut.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens ? Tu te rappelles de ta quatrième année ?

Nous sentions les murmures de la grande guerre courir derrière nous. Nous étions fils et filles de survivants. Des enfants de ceux qui ont fait l'histoire. Notre vie, comme la leur, ne nous appartenait plus vraiment. Nous étions des enfants de la génération future, de celle pour qui ils se sont battus.  
Nous avons été sacrifiés avant même notre naissance. Nous étions des enfants de héros. Notre vie ne nous appartenait déjà plus à notre naissance. Tandis que les photos s'étalaient dans les journaux, que nos noms couraient sur les lèvres nous nous perdions de plus en plus.

Je ne supportais même plus d'entendre les gens parler de victoire. J'en étais venu à être violent par moment.  
Je me souviens de ce gosse qui te harcelait. Il avait le même âge que toi, un Gryffondor. Il t'avait pris en grippe toi l'étrange. Tu ne correspondais pas au beau tableau qu'il s'était imaginé de notre si grande et héroïque famille. Désappointé, frustré que tu viennes briser l'image parfaite qu'il avait fantasmée il avait tenté de faire disparaitre l'éclaboussure qui venait gâcher la toile.  
Cela avait duré des semaines. Dans quel but ? Je n'ai jamais compris. Te briser ? Te faire correspondre au stéréotype d'enfant de héros qu'il s'était forgé ? Je n'ai jamais su.  
Mais un jour j'avais eu vent de l'affaire. Et alors ma rancœur avait tout emporté sur son passage dans un flot destructeur. A chaque coup que je donnais je sentais ma colère assourdissante se déverser. A chaque coup de poing ou de pied qui s'écrasait sur sa peau je disais enfin ce que j'avais toujours voulut hurler à la face du monde. Cela me faisait du bien. Plus je lui faisais mal et mieux je me sentais. Il expiait pour tous les autres. Pour tous ceux qui nous avaient comparés à nos parents. Pour tous ceux qui attendaient de nous un exploit. Pour ceux qui nous volaient nos vies.  
Je sentais l'odeur du sang qui me laissait un gout métallique sur la langue. Je n'entendais ni tes supplications, ni ses cris. J'étais plongé dans une grande torpeur tandis que petit à petit j'évacuais mon trop plein d'émotions. Il payait pour mes parents. Il payait pour tous ces héros qui m'avaient condamné à une vie minable.  
Je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de la grande guerre, de la bataille finale, de la victoire. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre prononcer les noms de nos proches avec une adoration, une fascination qui m'écœurait.  
Je voulais oublier tout ça, tout laisser derrière moi sans me retourner.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens du poids du passé sur nos épaules ?

Tu te rappelles de cette victoire ? Cette victoire qui me laissait un gout de cendres dans la bouche. Il m'arrivait parfois de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Des ombres mouvantes dansaient devant mes yeux, ouverts, la nuit dans mon lit. J'avais l'impression que des millions de particules tapissaient mon œsophage à m'en étouffer. Je voyais des cadavres allongés dans l'herbe du parc. Je sentais les poussières de la victoire obstruer mes narines à me faire suffoquer. L'herbe était souillée de sang pendant que les sorts fusaient dans les airs. Les cendres maculait ma bouche en un voile grisâtre qui m'asphyxiait lentement.  
Je savais bien que tout cela était dans ma tête, mais combien de fois me suis-je donc réveillé en sueur ? Combien de fois mes camarades m'ont maudit pour les réveils brutaux que je leur imposais trop souvent ? Combien de fois Lucy ? Combien de fois avons-nous maudit la guerre ?

Ils avaient gagné la guerre. Mais nous, que nous restait-il ? Nous vivions dans un monde encore plus manichéen que le précédent. Les enfants de héros d'un côté, ceux des mangemorts de l'autre, et au milieu ceux qui comptaient les points.  
Notre monde était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, comme le précédent si ce n'est plus. J'en étais arrivé à être désabusé. A ne plus voir que le mauvais côté de cette victoire.  
Je ne voyais plus que les noms sur les tombes. J'entendais les murmures de ceux qu'on avait préféré oublier, de ceux qui étaient tombés dans l'oubli, de ceux qui n'avaient pas choisis le bon camp. J'entassais les livres parlant du passé, je jetais un coup d'œil rapide aux magazines où on voyait toujours les mêmes têtes. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient aux noms des Londubat, Potter, Weasley, Lovegood et affiliés.

Tu étais comme moi. Je te voyais te recroqueviller dans ton monde. Tu t'enfermais chaque jour un peu plus dans ta bulle. Tu noyais tes yeux gris dans le paysage. Tu semblais vouloir incruster le monde dans ta rétine. Quand tu regardais le ciel tu n'avais plus cette naïveté d'enfant. Ton innocence s'était ternie sous les assauts du temps.  
Quand je te voyais regarder le monde maintenant je ne voyais plus qu'une adolescente qui cherchait à aspirer le ciel à chacune de ses respirations. Comme si tu voulais te saisir de la moindre parcelle d'air. Tu n'admirais plus le monde, tu t'en nourrissais. Tu survivais grâce à cette bulle fragile que tu tentais de maintenir de toutes tes forces. Tu t'échinais chaque jour à trouver de la beauté dans le paysage. La flamme qui t'habitait autrefois vacillait sous le poids du passé. Mais je ne m'en faisais pas, je savais qu'un jour tu regarderais le monde en y voyant à nouveau la beauté de chaque petite chose, que comme autrefois tu insufflerais au monde ta flamme.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de la froideur de l'hiver ?

Je crois que j'avais mal compris ce que voulais dire ce sorcier grec, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Esope oui c'est ça. Il y avait une citation de lui que j'aimais répéter. Mais en vérité je ne l'ai comprise qu'une fois au fond du gouffre. Cette phrase, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais elle disait : « qui chante pendant l'été danse pendant l'hiver ».  
A tort je pensais que comme pour la cigale, dans la fable du moldu qui s'était inspiré de l'œuvre d'Esope des siècles plus tard, la morale était que faute de prévoyance, on finit par périr.  
Et peut-être était-ce là le sens premier de cette phrase, mais pour moi son sens était tout autre dorénavant.

J'avais touché le fond. J'avais gouté à la froideur de l'hiver. J'avais vu l'avenir que nos parents avaient semé se révéler stérile. Le gel avait figé nos espoirs dans une gangue boueuse. Il avait cristallisé nos peurs et nos doutes. Transformés en flocons ces derniers nous paralysaient, nous empêchaient d'avancer.  
Nos parents avaient été prévoyants, ils avaient tout fait pour nous offrir un avenir meilleur. Mais la rigueur de la fourmi n'avait pas aidé et maintenant l'hiver était là. Nous étions là Lucy à agoniser comme les derniers des fainéants. Face à ce constat je sentais ma rage gagner à nouveau du terrain. A quoi ça sert d'être prévoyant si c'est pour crever la gueule ouverte ? Les faits sont là. Nous vivotons sans espoir d'avenir en attendant d'y passer pour de bon. D'y penser j'avais envie de hurler.  
Esope se trompait Lucy, la prévoyance ne sert à rien.

Nos parents n'avaient pas chanté pendant la guerre. Ils avaient crié, hurlé leur joie de vivre qu'une fois celle-ci terminée.  
Ils avaient prié pour l'avenir. Et nous on se retrouvait à danser sur les restes de notre avenir en miette, pendant que le froid de l'hiver menaçait de nous ensevelir un peu plus dans les limbes.

La victoire à un relent d'amertume Lucy.

Ton cousin Louis et ses ombres


	5. Le printemps de nos rêves

11 avril 2034

Ma petite Lucy écrivaine

Comme à mon habitude voilà ma lettre annuelle. Peut-être te demande tu pourquoi je ne prends pas la peine de t'écrire plus souvent. Je pourrai en effet le faire. Mais je préfère économiser mes mots pour quand on se reverra. J'imagine les conversations qu'on aura alors. Je préfère alors me taire en attendant de te raconter de vive voix mes aventures. L'attente donne plus de saveur à cette lettre annuelle. Pendant un an je réfléchis à ce que je vais te dire. Je couche sur des brouillons des dizaines, des centaines de mots. Je couvre le papier de mon écriture brouillonne à tel point que les parchemins inachevés sont devenus des carnets de voyages, des livres, un testament de la personne que je suis. Un jour je te les ferai lire Lucy et alors tu pourras combler les vides et interlignes de mes lettres.

Et puis il y a une autre raison beaucoup plus terre à terre quand à mon silence pendant la majeure partie du temps. Comme tu l'as compris je vis dans un endroit reculé de tout. Je suis isolé dans la forêt amazonienne. Les hiboux ne parviennent même pas à trouver la trace du village dans l'épaisse cathédrale d'arbres. Et le peux qui y parviennent doivent sans doute être confus avec les sortilèges de protection lancés autour du village pour le rentre incartable de tout, y compris des autres sorciers. Personne ne peut arriver jusqu'à nous Lucy. Même pas les hiboux que tu m'as envoyés comme tu as pu le constater.  
Quand je suis dans le village de la tribu amérindienne qui m'accueille c'est comme si j'avais disparu de la surface du globe. Je n'existe plus, je disparais totalement des radars.  
Lorsque je dois t'envoyer ma lettre il me faut entre trois et quatre jours de marche et de pirogue pour arriver à m'extraire de la forêt amazonienne et un ou deux jours de plus pour rallier la ville magique la plus proche afin de t'envoyer un hibou. Si j'ai de la chance j'arrive à m'épargner ce périple. Mais pour cela il faut que j'arrive à convaincre un Ara d'amener la lettre à bon port ce qui n'est pas gagné vu le caractère têtu de ces oiseaux. C'est par ce moyen que je t'ai fait parvenir ma lettre la dernière fois. J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop surprise par cet immense Ara hyacinthe que je t'ai envoyé. Te connaissant je pense surtout que tu as dû le trouver magnifique avec sa couleur bleue comme la nuit. Je ne désespère pas de pouvoir un jour t'envoyer plus souvent des lettres grâce à l'élevage de Ara hyacinthe, cobalt et bleu qu'on fait au village dans le but de réintroduire ces trois espèces qui sont menacé de disparition. Bref je divague mais d'habiter ici j'ai enfin réaliser le cout qu'avait notre mode de vie sur la planète.  
Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je ne transplane pas pour rallier la ville la plus proche. C'est simple, je ne peux pas. La communauté scientifique magique ne sait pas l'expliquer mais on ne peut pas transplaner dans la forêt amazonienne. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Et en vrai dire je ne me pose pas la question. Et puis au moins ça a le mérite de nous isoler encore plus et de rendre la tâche difficile aux braconniers, trafiquants et crapules en tout genre.  
Si tu savais combien cela me change d'être aussi isolé. C'est une bataille de tous les jours pour se protéger de cette civilisation qui chaque jour nous menace un peu plus.

Mais toi aussi tu t'es isolée, coupée du monde non ? On m'a dit que tu vivais maintenant dans les Monts d'Arrée. Je t'imagine perché sur un rocher à regarder ton bout du monde de tes prunelles grises. Tes cheveux giflant ta joue que de temps en temps tu tentes de ramener derrière tes oreilles, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur gonflé de joie. J'ai appris que toi aussi tu avais réalisé ton rêve d'enfant. Et pourtant le chemin a été long pour qu'on y arrive enfin.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens ? Tu te rappelles de ta cinquième année ?

C'était ma dernière année. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de quitter Poudlard et un trou dans le cœur à l'idée de te laisser derrière moi.  
Qu'allais tu devenir sans moi ? C'était sans doute prétentieux de me poser la question. Peut-être que la vraie question était plutôt qu'allais je devenir sans toi ?  
Qu'allais-je faire une fois Poudlard fini ? Pour mes parents ça sera Gringotts comme mon père, le ministère de la magie comme quasiment toute la famille, ou je créerai mon entreprise comme Georges et Molly.  
Ils ne me comprenaient pas. Les métiers prestigieux comme Poudlard ou le ministère je n'en voulais pas. Je n'étais pas un carriériste. Je n'avais pas l'âme d'un entrepreneur.  
Le monde avait changé. Je pouvais devenir ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas faire un métier pour le prestige ou l'argent. Je voulais donner mon temps pour quelque chose qui me correspondait. Pour une cause en laquelle je croirai. Je ne voulais pas rester enfermer derrière les barreaux d'un métier dont je ne voulais pas.  
Je sollicitais le droit de crier haut et fort que je n'étais qu'un gosse paumé qui ne savait pas quoi faire une fois Poudlard fini. Nous étions une génération qui avait le droit de se perdre, de se chercher. De prendre le temps de savoir quoi faire de sa vie.  
Je revendiquais haut et fort le droit de ne pas savoir quoi faire de mon avenir. Je ne veux pas une place au placard sous prétexte que je suis le fils de, le neveu de.  
Ils peuvent garder leur influence pour ceux qui le demanderont. Moi je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. Qu'ils abusent de leur pouvoir chèrement acquis pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de nos rêves ?

C'était il y si longtemps Lucy, si longtemps et pourtant je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.  
C'était avant que tu deviennes écrivaine. Avant que tu partes t'installer dans les Monts d'Arrée là-bas si loin de l'autre côté de la Manche.  
C'était avant que je devienne ethnologue. Avant que je parte m'installer en forêt Amazonienne loin si loin de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

A l'époque tout cela nous paraissait si loin. Nous n'étions que de doux rêveur voulant découvrir le monde. Tu voulais raconter le monde, je voulais l'explorer. Tu te voyais écrivaine-voyageuse et moi ethnologue-explorateur. Mais en attendant de réaliser nos rêves on se demandait surtout comment échapper à ceux de nos parents. Nous n'avions pas trop le choix, nous ne pouvions pas trop élever la voix. Sans doute auront-ils le dernier mot. Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera coincé dans ce placard au ministère de la magie qu'on détestait déjà.  
Ils étaient nos parents, ils avaient voix de chapitre à nos vies. J'étais majeur, j'avais dix-sept ans et pourtant je craignais de ne pas pouvoir décider de ma vie seul.  
Ils pouvaient abuser de leur pouvoir pour nous trouver un de ces postes qu'ils trouvaient prestigieux. Je n'avais pas de travail en vue, pas de plan de carrière, aucun chemin tracé. Eux, ils pourraient sans soucis m'en tracer un avec tous les appuis qu'ils avaient.

Mais j'avais envie de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort. Que même s'ils ne croyaient pas en moi j'y arriverai. J'avais envie de croire en moi, en mes rêves. Je voulais tenter de devenir ethnologue. Et tant pis si je me cassais la figure en chemin j'aurais au moins tentais le tout pour le tout.  
Et si mes parents trouvaient ma future carrière puérile ou irréalisable je leur prouverai qu'ils se trompaient.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens du redoux du printemps ?

Tu te rappelles Lucy du redoux ? Après l'hiver vient le printemps. C'est toi qui me l'a dit un jour alors que tu contemplais les fleurs des champs qui offraient leurs corolles au soleil. Un soleil encore un peu palot dans un ciel d'un bleu pur. Nous étions là au milieu d'un champ de fleur et soudain tu t'es tourné vers moi en me disant qu'après l'hiver vient toujours le printemps, qu'il nous fallait croire en nos rêves malgré la morsure du gel qui nous fait perdre espoir. Je m'étais senti bête à ce moment-là. J'avais abandonné mes rêves derrière moi Lucy. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'en étais rendu compte mais je les avais grillagés tout au fond de mon cœur. Caparaçonnés dans leur boite de métal, je les avais oubliés.  
Je m'étais laissé aller au désespoir et j'avais cessé de croire. De croire en toi, en moi, en nos rêves nés sur une balançoire sous un chêne.

Mais tes mots avaient brisé la cage. Et sous la tiédeur du redoux mon cœur glacé s'était mis à fondre. A nouveau j'avais envie de croire en l'avenir. Je me sentais revivre doucement sous la brise printanière.

Un jour je vivrais dans la forêt Amazonienne. Un jour je serais ethnologue. J'avais dix-sept et à nouveau tout me paraissait possible.

Ton cousin ethnologue Louis


	6. Au fil de tes lettres

29 octobre 2035

Ma petite Lucy qui voit le monde

« J'avais dix-sept et à nouveau tout me paraissait possible. » Encore maintenant cette phrase me hante Lucy. Cette phrase résonne en moi. Elle prend source dans mon âme avant de vibrer dans tout mon être.  
J'ai changé Lucy. Tellement changé que je me demande si tu me reconnaitras en me voyant. Je ne suis plus le même. Je te prie de me croire et de ne pas rire à ces mots qui doivent te paraitre bien prétentieux.  
Mais c'est vrai j'ai changé. Je n'ai plus besoin de tout ce qui me paraissais nécessaire autrefois. J'ai changé mon mode de vie, j'ai réalisé ce qui étais vraiment essentiel pour moi. Je me suis recentré, je me suis ouvert au monde. Je sais que cette phrase ne veut rien dire, que c'est antinomique. Mais la réalité est là. J'ai enfin trouvé ma place dans cet écosystème complexe.  
Je vois enfin le monde comme toi Lucy. Je prends ce qu'il me donne sans en réclamer plus. Je l'admire chaque jour un peu plus. Je prends simplement le temps, le temps de vivre, le temps d'être.

« J'avais dix-sept et à nouveau tout me paraissait possible. »  
Quand je regarde tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru depuis ce jour-là mon cœur se gonfle de fierté. Oui tout est possible. J'ai réussi Lucy.  
Je suis ethnologue. J'ai réalisé mon rêve et bien plus encore.  
Aujourd'hui je m'envole pour le Colorado. Cela va me changer du climat humide de l'Amazonie.  
Mais l'aventure m'appelle. Je suis excité à l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux endroits.  
Rends-toi compte Lucy je pars explorer le Parc National de Mesa Verde. On m'a proposé un travail de paléoethnologue là-bas pour quelque temps. Cela sera plus facile pour toi de me joindre. Je pense que les hiboux trouveront plus facilement Cliff Palace. Imagine la plus grande habitation creusée dans un versant de plateau d'Amérique du Nord. Je suis sûre qu'en fermant les yeux tu peux les imaginer ces habitations creusées dans la roche qui se nichent sous une immense corniche de grès. Imagine la vie des indiens Anasazis dans ce pueblo immense.  
Quand tu auras envie de le voir en vrai rejoins moi, je t'attendrai là-bas. Les pieds dans la boue, les mains dans les débris rocheux, je serai là-bas à tenter de comprendre comment vivaient ces hommes et femmes là-bas dans le Colorado il y a de cela des siècles. Rejoins moi Lucy et ensemble réécrivons l'histoire oubliée de l'Amérique. Une Amérique où sorciers et moldus vivaient en harmonie. Une Amérique riche de ces peuples et ces cultures différentes. Je t'attends Lucy pour remonter le temps à la recherche d'un bonheur oublié.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens de ta sixième année ?

Je n'étais plus là à tes côtés. Tu étais partie seule pour Poudlard. C'était la première fois.  
Ce jour-là en te voyant jeter un dernier coup d'œil par la vitre du train qui s'élançait sur les rails j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. J'avais envie de partir avec toi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser à nouveau seule. J'étais venu pour te dire au revoir. Je n'avais rien dit aux autres. C'était notre petit secret. Un moment qui nous appartenait à nous seuls.  
Quand tu m'avais chuchoté à l'oreille alors que tu étais nichée dans le creux de mes bras que tu avais peur j'ai eu envie de te serrer à te briser les os, à me fondre en toi pour que tu emportes une part de moi à Poudlard. Quand j'ai vu tes yeux briller de tes larmes retenues j'ai senti mon cœur se briser. Et lorsque tu as murmuré plus pour toi que pour moi que tu ne voulais pas y aller je n'ai plus eu envie de te laisser partir.  
J'aurai tout fait pour te garder auprès de moi. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix il te restait encore deux ans loin de moi avant qu'on parte enfin réaliser nos rêves. Je t'ai attendu deux ans Lucy. Deux ans où je suis resté chez moi emmuré dans mon silence, attendant ton retour pour qu'on parte enfin loin, très loin.

On s'écrivait presque tous les jours. Nous noircissions des pages et des pages de mots. Nous nous mettions à nue. Les mots glissaient tellement plus facilement sur le papier. C'était tellement plus simple de se livrer. Tu me racontais Poudlard. Tu me détaillais chaque brin d'herbe du parc que tu avais observé, chaque oiseau dans le ciel, les milles et unes facéties du calamar et la vie secrète des plantes à l'orée du bois.  
Je te racontais mes journées moroses à la chaumière aux coquillages. Je me plaignais de mes parents qui ne me comprenait pas, de nos cousins qui avaient déjà tous leurs vies, et des journées qui passaient trop lentement.

Le temps passait trop lentement. Mais heureusement tes lettres et mes cours par correspondance étaient là pour combler quelque peu mon emploi du temps.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de la deuxième lettre que tu m'avais envoyée ?

C'était une lettre sans doute écrite à la va vite entre deux cours. Elle était toute chiffonnée et énormément tachée. Sans doute trop empressée de me répondre tu avais écrit au dos d'une de tes notes de cours une réponse enfiévrée à ma lettre.  
Tu m'avais tellement soutenue dans cette épreuve. Cette lettre avait été l'élément déclencheur des études qui avaient changé toute ma vie.  
Quelques mots sur un papier, beaucoup de points d'exclamations, avaient fait naitre en moi une nouvelle ardeur.  
Tu avais acquiescé à un projet qui n'était qu'une idée lancée en l'air avec tellement d'enthousiasme que j'avais alors remué ciel et terre pour y arriver.  
Oui j'allais continuer mes études. Et ce au nez de mes parents qui refusaient de financer une carrière qui pour eux n'était qu'un hobby.

J'avais alors commencé à leurs mentir. Je leur faisais croire que je cherchais encore ma voie. Qu'ils avaient raison que je ne pouvais pas devenir ethnologue. Cela me faisait mal Lucy tu sais de leur cacher un pan entier de ma vie.  
Ils pensaient réellement que j'avais tourné la page de ce rêve d'enfant. Que maintenant j'étais devenu enfin quelqu'un de responsable qui avait un travail alimentaire en attendant de trouver mieux. Ils m'hébergeaient pour me permettre d'économiser mon loyer en vue de m'installer plus vite une fois que j'aurai enfin passé le cap de l'adulescence.

Mais ils se trompaient. Je les trompais. Je leur présentais qu'un seul de mes deux visages. Je les leurrais avec le masque que je m'étais forgé.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens que la tempête est toujours suivie du beau temps ?

C'est une de tes phrases. Tu sortais toujours de belles phrases là où j'allais à l'essentiel. « La tempête est toujours suivie du beau temps ».  
Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas, mais en tout cas j'avais envie d'y croire. J'espérai qu'un jour je pourrai enfin tout dire à mes parents. Qu'ils découvriront enfin le vrai Louis.  
Sans toi, sans tes nombreuses lettres, j'aurai coulé cette année-là. Tu m'aidais tellement. Je te parlais pendant des heures de mes cours sans que tu me stoppes. Tu lisais avec plaisir mes notes de cours et devoirs. Tu étais fascinée par mes travaux. Je réalisais mon rêve Lucy. Je suivais des études d'ethnologue. Cela m'avait toujours paru inimaginable. Mais grâce à toi tout paraissait possible.

Ensemble on se prouvait que nos rêves étaient à portés de main.

Tu m'envoyais tes poèmes et autres histoires fantastiques. J'étais vraiment stupéfait par l'habilité que tu avais de fixer en quelques mots l'essence même de ce qui nous entourait. Tu étais douée Lucy. Le feu qui t'habitait nous transportait en quelques lignes dans ton monde. Je voyais enfin clairement l'univers à travers tes yeux.

En attendant de montrer à mes parents qui j'étais réellement, je partageais avec toi chaque petite avancée qui me menait chaque jour un peu plus proche de l'Amazonie et ses mystères.

Ton cousin Louis qui découvre le monde


	7. Une nuit d'espoir

9 décembre 2036

Ma petite Lucy qui rêve les yeux ouverts

Cela fait maintenant sept ans que je t'envoie des lettres. Sept ans que j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles.  
Cela fait maintenant neuf ans que tu as quittais Poudlard. Neuf ans que tu t'es isolée du monde.  
Cela fait maintenant onze ans que j'ai quittais Poudlard. Onze ans que je parcoure le globe.  
Le temps passe tellement vite Lucy. S'en ai effarant quand on y pense-tu ne trouves pas ?

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quand je regarde derrière moi je vois ma vie défiler et je réalise alors tout ce que j'ai traversé. Je pense que toi aussi tu as fait ce constat, le temps passe à toute allure.  
Et pourtant autrefois la vie nous paraissait passer tellement lentement.  
C'était avant qu'on manque de temps. Avant qu'on fasse trop de chose. Mais malgré tout je n'ai jamais autant profité de la vie que depuis cette nuit-là. Cette nuit où on a fait cette promesse qui me fait maintenant espérer. Espérer avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles.

On se reverra bientôt je n'en doute pas. Et alors on pourra enfin tout se raconter. Parler du temps qui passe et des souvenirs doux-amers. On se contera nos voyages extraordinaires et on décortiquera tes écrits. Je visiterai enfin ta maison et son étrange passerelle qui se jette dans le vide.  
Dix ans Lucy. Dix ans souviens toi tu m'avais promis.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens de ta septième année ?

Tu te rappelles Lucy de cette nuit ? Cette nuit magique où notre aventure de toute une vie a réellement commencée.  
C'était l'été. Nous étions partis en vacances pour la première fois. Tu venais de finir Poudlard. Enfin tu étais libre et tes ailes te démangeaient. Tu avais soif de liberté, de nouveauté et comme toi j'aspirai à découvrir de nouveaux horizons. J'avais presque fini mes études et je n'en pouvais plus de rester cloitrer chez mes parents. Toi tu rêvais de voir autre chose que le monde étriquait dans lequel tu vivais.  
On avait alors décidé de partir pour la première fois. Une fois l'argent mis soigneusement de côté on avait choisi notre destination. Cela avait été tellement difficile. On voulait voir tellement de pays. Les noms défilaient devant nos yeux alors que nous regardions les cartes. Où aller ? Trop de choix et trop peu de temps. Si on s'était écouté on aurait fait le tour du monde.

Tu te souviens de l'excitation du voyage ? De cette envie de partir à tout prix qui nous brulaient les ailes. De cette soif de découvrir le monde qui nous tenaillaient. On voulait partir et enfin on allait réaliser ce rêve d'enfant. Voir du pays et mettre le plus de distance entre nous et nos proches.  
Mais avant de partir il fallait choisir la destination.

Notre choix c'était porté sur l'Orient. Destination exotique par excellence. Là-bas on était sûre de découvrir un monde nouveau.  
L'Orient et ses mystères, l'Orient et ses pays tellement différents de l'Occident. Mais où aller en Asie ?  
Tant d'endroits, tant de choses à visiter et si peu de temps. Où aller ?  
Au Japon pour grimper en haut du Mont Fuji et se baigner dans les sources chaudes d'Okinawa ? Ou bien naviguer entre les iles de la baie d'Along au Vietnam. Et puis il y avait l'Inde et ses odeurs épicés qui se mêlaient aux paysages éclairés par un soleil de plomb. Et puis comment oublier la Chine, cet immense pays qui recouvrait une grande partie du continent Asiatique.  
C'est toi qui avait tranché et nous avaient embarqué pour une aventure hors du temps.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de la fête de Duanwu ?

En Chine durant l'été sur tous les grands fleuves de cet immense pays des courses de bateaux-dragons avaient lieu dans le but de célébrer la mort de Qu Yuan.  
En te renseignant auprès de locaux nous avions pu en apprendre plus sur la vie de cet homme. Qu Yuan était un poète et homme d'état qui avait vécu au IIIe siècle av. J.-C.

On était donc parti visiter l'empire du milieu pour assister aux courses de ces immenses bateaux en forme de dragons qui défiaient le fleuve. C'était impressionnant de voir ses rameurs tenter de dompter les flots à bord de ces fragiles esquives.  
Au bord du fleuve, au milieu de la foule qui encourageait dans une langue inconnue les hommes qui s'écharnaient sur leurs rames je m'étais senti minuscule. J'avais alors pris conscience de notre fragilité face à la nature.

Après les courses on avait dégusté des zòngzi, ces étranges gâteaux de riz gluant de forme triangulaire qui étaient enveloppés dans des feuilles de bambou. Et alors qu'on mangeait nos pâtisseries on s'était approchés d'un conteur pour écouter l'histoire de la mort de Qu Yuan.  
De désespoir, cet homme consciencieux s'était jeté dans le fleuve de peur que les habitants de la Chine lui tienne rigueur d'une erreur qu'il avait commise dans son travail. Afin de récupérer son corps les habitants avaient jetés aux poissons du riz gluant enveloppés dans des feuilles de bambou ou de roseau dans l'espoir qu'ils laissent le corps intact.  
Une fois l'histoire entendue j'avais regardé d'un regard neuf le zòngzi que j'étais entrain de dévorer.

La journée c'était achevée et avec elle une parenthèse dans notre vie chaotique. Heureux, apaisés nous avions alors entrepris de découvrir une nouvelle fête traditionnelle de ce continent enchanteur. La bougeotte nous avait contaminés et ce n'est qu'après quelques années à arpenter le globe qu'on pourra à nouveau poser nos valises.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'en octobre de la même année alors que je venais de disparaitre depuis quelques mois sans crier gare que je t'avais rejoint sur le continent Asiatique pour qu'on puisse reprendre ensemble notre périple.

Dis-moi Lucy tu te souviens de Holi ?

Cette fois-ci c'est en Inde que nos pieds nous ont portés. Tu ne m'avais pas posé de questions quant à mon absence. Tu n'avais pas cherché à en parler. On c'était juste contenté de vivre l'instant présent. Peut-être espérais-tu que cela n'avait été qu'un moment d'égarement. Qu'enfin j'étais revenu pour qu'on continu notre voyage ensemble. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Cette nuit n'était qu'une parenthèse dans mon voyage initiatique.

Tu te rappelles Lucy de cette nuit magique ?  
Holi la fête des lumières. Un des plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie et sans nul doute la plus belle nuit de mon existence.  
Alors que le soleil se couchait la foule s'était pressée dans les rues. Les ruelles déversaient sans arrêt un nombre infini d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants qui se pressaient le long de chaque bras du fleuve.  
C'était une foule dense et compacte qui se pressait vers le Gange. Les bougies jetaient des ombres rougeoyantes sur les visages et faisaient étinceler les habits aux couleurs éclatantes.  
Les gens riaient, s'apostrophaient dans un grand élan de joie pendant que la ville résonnait de cris et d'une certaine joie de vivre.

C'était tellement beau Lucy de voir tous ces gens avec leurs bougies. C'était magnifique de voir le fleuve éclairer de toutes ces lumières.  
Holi la fête des lumières portait bien son nom. Avec notre bougie pressée sur le cœur on se mêlaient aux gens tout en se laissant porter par leur enthousiasme. Soudain tout paraissait possible. C'est comme si durant cette nuit tous nos vœux aller se réaliser.  
J'avais l'impression que peu importait ce que j'entreprendrai la chance me sourira toujours. Cette nuit-là j'avais envie de croire, d'espérer en mes rêves.  
Ma main dans la tienne et ma bougie pressait sur le cœur je fis le vœu de toujours aller au bout de mes rêves. Et tandis que je voyais la petite lumière que j'avais allumée danser sur les flots je sentis mon cœur s'apaiser.  
Je ne sais pas quel vœu tu as fait Lucy mais en tout cas je me souviens de notre promesse. Une promesse faite autour d'une grande bougie qu'on lança sur le fleuve durant une nuit magique en Inde.  
Dans dix ans on se retrouvera en Inde pour la fête d'Holi. Et là-bas on fera le point sur notre vie. On refera de nouveaux vœux.  
Dans dix ans on revivra cette nuit pleine d'espoir qui nous avaient poussé à nous affranchir de notre passé pour aller au-delà de nos rêves.

Ton cousin Louis qui espère de tout son coeur


End file.
